Nobody's Girl
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Este es un songfic de El Tigre que espero les guste OwO por cierto que en mi canal de youtube está la canción con un video hecho por mí.


¡¡Hola a todos!! Por fin, después de largo tiempo, les traigo este fanfic de El Tigre, se me ocurrió ayer tras estar escuchando una canción con la que planeo hacer un dibujo y un video XD (el dibujo no es ilustración de este fic ¿eh?). En este fic Manny y Frida andan separados, Manny anda solo, pero Frida anda con un chico llamado Salvador, todos tienen 17 años. ¡Disfrútenlo! Por cierto, tengo un nuevo video en youtube llamado "A quien tú decidiste amar", espero que lo visiten, y me disculpo por la larga ausencia, pero he andado muy ocupada, pero prometo echarle muchas ganas para también poder responder a todos sus mensajes.

Se cuidan y se portan.

Nos vemos/leemos la próxima.

Ja na!

Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez. Nobody's girl pertenece a Bratz Rock angels OST.

**Nobody's Girl**

Estoy traumado, díganme que solo es un sueño… Frida anda con ese freak de Salvador, ¡¡¡y a ella ni siquiera le gustaba!!! Gah… no puedo creerlo, simplemente es imposible, es decir, ese tipo ni siquiera sé de sonde rayos salió… -ahm, hola, soy la autora, y yo sí sé de donde salió hee hee: verán, la cosa es que hasta hace tres años, Salvador era un chico flacuchento, enclenque y escuálido al que nadie le prestaba atención ya que nunca hacía nada especial, pero hace tres años, creció y se volvió bastante atractivo, buen atleta, y todas las chicas, incluida Frida, lo volteaban a ver, la parte curiosa de esto, es que a Salvador le gustaba Frida desde hace 5 años, pero cierto individuo aquí presente jamás lo notó, así como no notó que Frida se volvía la chica más atractiva y "codiciada" de toda la escuela, ¿verdad Manny? -¡¡CÁLLATE!! No necesito que me humilles frente a todos, ya es bastante malo que Frida ande con ese perdedor… -blah blah blah blah… -¿te estás burlando de mí? –nope, solo estoy vocalizando… como sea, sigamos. -… narradores…

En fin, ya escucharon de donde salió el perdedor ese, lo que yo jamás medí cuenta es de que a Frida le gustaba, y lo peor es… que hasta que la vi besándose con ese tipejo, entendí lo mucho que ella realmente me gustaba… (Camina hacia el pasillo de la escuela) ahora ellos dos juntos son la sensación de toda la escuela… todos los miran, todos los adoran juntos… pero yo quedé fuera de la vida de ella… hasta donde yo sé, Frida es feliz con él, por eso no he intentado hacer nada en contra del cretino…

Lo más humillante para mi es el hecho de saber que Frida es la chica más hermosa de toda la escuela, y mi mejor amiga, y la dejé ir, por ser tan ciego, pero qué le puedo hacer, solo yo sé bien como es ella, solo yo la entiendo, pero eso jamás será suficiente para ella, ahora que es popular, todos la miran, y yo, solo puedo añorarla desde una esquina…

Hola de nuevo, soy la autora, desde este punto, narraré yo, verán, creo que para poder entender la miseria de Manny, hay que volver un poco a la explicación -¿la miseria de quien? –la tuya inútil –yo no soy miserable ¿de acuerdo?, solo ando ahorrando energías –sí claro, por eso pareces perro atropellado cando caminas ¿no? -… continua… -en fin, Frida anda con Salvador desde hace ya un año, y parecen felices y todo, pero, como cada cosa en esta vida, hay un lado oscuro…

_**RESTAURANT:**_ en cada cita que tienen, el tipo solo habla de sí mismo y de lo perfecto que luce cuando… ahm, cuando… bueno, es un total engreído, se la pasa presumiendo sus músculos, y cuando no es eso, presume su cabello, sus dientes (que en lo personal me parecen dientes de caballo), o su ropa costosa.

_**CALLE:**_ camina como si fuera desfilando: sacando el pecho y taconeando con los zapatos caros de diseñador, saca el mentón y se mueve con aires de grandeza el muy presumido, y aunque Frida vaya a su lado, él no para de voltear a ver a otras chicas, y de exhibirse con ellas.

_**ESCUELA: **_por ser el deportista estrella del equipo de la escuela, todos lo adulan, hasta el vicedirector Chacal, y él presume a Frida (la más "deseada" de las chicas) como su trofeo, pero no para de presumirse ante todas las chicas de la escuela y coquetear con ellas.

El problema es que cuando están solos, él siempre le dice a Frida como debe lucir, como debe hablar, qué debe gustarle, en resumen, la manipula como marioneta, y este es el pie de Manny para poder hablar con ella, ya que ella se fugó de una de las prácticas del equipo para poder irse a la biblioteca a esconder sola por un rato:

-Frida… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Manny…

-estabas… ¿llorando?

-¿¡eh?! –se seca rápidamente los ojos – para nada, jajaja, yo ¿llorando?, para nada…

-Frida… -se sienta a su lado y la toma del hombro, lo que la hace encararlo- … no tienes que pretender conmigo, estabas llorando… ¿qué sucedió?

-… es que… estoy harta, no tolero que siempre me esté diciendo lo que tengo que hacer… es como si yo ya no fuera yo, ya soy solo…

-¿una marioneta?

- … auch…

-lo siento, pero así es como te veo desde hace varios días, no eres la misma desde que estás con él…

-me estoy empezando a cansar de esto…

-¡¡¡pues no lo dejes!!! Frida, me da coraje, tú no eres así, tú eres fuerte, y ruda, y no te dejas por nada ni de nadie, como es posible que ahora te comportes como si fueras su mascota…

Frida solo podía mirar a Manny con esa miradita de "tienes la razón", así que se puso de pie, y apretó los puños con fuerza:

-¡tienes razón Manny: este no es ni el primer ni el último idiota que me intenta cambiar, y si ni mi madre ha podido, no me dejaré derrotar por un cretino como este! –Frida sale corriendo de la biblioteca, pero regresa, le planta un beso apasionado en la boca a Manny, le dice que lo verá después, y se va corriendo.

Un nuevo día de clases, en el patio de la escuela hay una enorme tarima en la que están paradas las amigas-miembros de la banda de Frida, y un micrófono vacío, Manny solo observa, acaba de llegar, y Salvador se le acerca:

-oye Rivera, conoces a Frida, ¿cierto?

-sí

-¿la has visto? La estoy buscando, no estaba en su casa esta mañana

-no

En eso son interrumpidos por un sonido de un micrófono pegado a una de las bocinas, y al voltear, es Frida quien está en el escenario, con sus goggles en la cabeza, su cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros, una chamarra de mezclilla azul oscuro con un gran cráneo en la espalda, sus muñequeras de púas, botas hasta la rodilla y minifalda roja de siempre, y en su rostro, una pequeña expresión satisfecha y airosa de "te patearé el trasero" que iba dirigida solo para Salvador; para Manny, fue quedarse con la boca abierta al ver esa hermosa aparición, su amiga era de nuevo ella, tal y como adoraba verla –gracias por ponerme en evidencia… -de nada.

-gracias a todos por venir, espero que esta canción les agrade, va dedicada a mi muy querido ex-novio Salvador, y espero que te atragantes con las pastillas de menta que traes en la mochila cariño, ¡a darle chicas!

Y la canción se hace escuchar (la cual pueden encontrar en youtube bajo el título de este fic) y a cada palabra Salvador siente como si una cubeta de agua fría le cayera encima, y a cada instante se siente más y más ofendido, y furioso:

I want your love but yeah there are limits

you gotta know my plans every minute

baby its like you want to own me, and it isn't right

Just cause it feels so good when you hold me

now all at once you want to control me

baby in case you don't remember, this is still my life

I'm not gonna do whatever you say

no no

if that's what you need I'll be on my way

CHORUS

I'm nobody's girl

no boy's gonna tell me what to do

I'm nobody's girl

don't treat my like i belong to you

I'm nobody's girl

oh baby if I'm with you is cause I choose to be

nobody owns me

I'm going places, I've got ambitions

thank you but I don't need your permission

baby before you give me your love, give me your respect

I'm not gonna walk a few steps behind

No, no

if that's what you need then this is goodbye

CHORUS

I'm nobody's girl

no boy's gonna tell me what to do

I'm nobody's girl

don't treat my like I belong to you

I'm nobody's girl

oh baby if I'm with you is cause I choose to be

nobody owns me

no

here's a new idea just treat me like I treat you

if you don't know how then baby I don't need you

it's a simple thing baby

oh yeah

don't try to tell me what to do

(nobody)

this is my life baby

(nobody)

oh yeah if I'm with you is cause I choose to be

you don't own me

CHORUS

I'm nobody's girl

no boy's gonna tell me what to do

I'm nobody's girl

don't treat my like I belong to you

I'm nobody's girl

oh baby if I'm with you is cause I choose to be

nobody owns me

I'm nobody's girl

no boy's gonna tell me what to do

I'm body's girl

don't treat my like I belong to you

I'm nobody's girl

oh baby if I'm with you is cause I choose to be

nobody owns me

oh yeah

Termina la canción, Frida y su banda agradecen y bajan de la tarima:

-¡¡Frida, eso fue increíble!!

-gracias Manny… -un leve sonrojo que alguien notó.

-¡FIRDA! ¡ESA CANCIÓN Y ESA ACTITUD Y ESA ROPA SON LA MÁS GRANDE OFENZA QUE ME HAS PODIDO HACER, ME HAS HUMILLADO FRENTE A TODAS LAS CHICAS DE LA ESCUELA!

-ah, ¿sí? Pues disfrútalo, porque será la última vez que me veas tan de cerca, tengo mejores personas a quien besar como para preocuparme por un mediocre como tú. Piérdete ya.

Salvador se va… y Manny se queda extrañado mirando a Frida como tratando de entender a qué se refiere:

.ahm… Frida… cuando dijiste "mejores chicos a quien besar"…

-solo cállate y bésame ya tonto- dicho y hecho, porque Frida en ese momento tomó a Manny de la chamarra y lo besó apasionadamente, dejándolo sin aliento, y con los ojos bien abiertos, hasta que lo soltó:

-uhhh…

-cierra la boca –empujando su mentón con el dedo- solo tienes que saber que es mi manera de darte las gracias Manny, me ayudaste a regresar de mi tumba, y tú siempre me has aceptado tal y como soy –se arroja a sus brazos llena de felicidad –gracias Manny, ¡¡¡te quiero!!!

Manny solo pudo corresponder al abrazo de Frida, para separarse de ella, tomar su rostro y besarla con ternura, algo que ambos disfrutaron bastante… aprendan de esto amigos, nunca traten de cambiar a las personas que quieren, ni cambien su forma de ser solo por complacer a otros… ¿verdad fastidioso? –ajá~

**Fin**

**P.D. **¿no adoran los finales felices? Y ahora, ¡¡limpieza en el set número 13!! Hay un enorme charco de baba que se confunde fácilmente con el Canal de Panamá, gracias…


End file.
